Allure
by SuicidalLove
Summary: Zero's pheromones are going wild!  Everyone is attracted to a certain silver haired hunter.  Will Kaname come interms with his feelings or will he be to late!  EveryonexZero mainly KanamexZero YAOI sometimes Ooc
1. Prolouge

ALLURE

Pheromones, something organisms let loose to seduce anyone of their choosing. However, the power of pheromones was slowly diluted by time. No one even knows about this power except a certain pure blood prince because of his adornment with books that used to resign in his late uncle's castle. However there is no one who is known to access this power. Well until his encounter with Zero that is.

What will happen as everyone is attracted to the clueless Zero, and his surprising 'prince'?

To get the gist of it, Kaname (aka prince-sama) has always held a certain attachment to Zero, whether he knew it or not. Now that Zero's pheromones are going wild will he blame it on the hunter or will he come to terms with his true feelings? His time is ticking as Zero is the target of many others!

Warning OOC, YAOI, KANAMExZERO, ALMOST EVERYONExZERO.


	2. Enter Zero Kiryu

The murky fog that signals morning **should have **infiltrated the sleeping world of a certain silver haired hunter. With a few twists and turns, the blanket **should have** been thrown off and with a irritated growl, the said hunter **should have **wore his signature -I'm-pissed-why?-its-the-morning-what else- look in his glare and **should have **muttered something along the lines of 'stupid vampires' and **should have** dragged his sleep laced legs through the door for morning prefect chores...

S**hould have...**

-Zero-

For most people, their morning routine is set and rarely changes, well lucky for them. For me, lets just say I hate, _hate_,anybody that comes in a 30 meter radius of me. Namely the arrogant pure-blood 'prince' that was no more than three centimeters from my face. I don't know what the hell got into him and every other vampire for that matter but lately no one leaves me alone!

"What are you playing at..." I managed to blurt out at the much to close vampire in front of me. I managed to hold back a gasp when he burrowed his nose into my neck. My breath hitched and I kept tried to throw him off but froze when I felt his teeth grazed my skin. But just as I froze, so did he. Abruptly he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out me room and straight to the roof. Don't get me wrong, I tried prying the forceful fingers off my wrist, that was turning red by the way, off but they wouldn't budge. Once we got to the roof, he took in a great deal of air before exhaling and looking back at me with crimson eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." He finally spoke, stressing each word, slowly but stern.

"What am _I_ doing? I'm not the one who jumped _someone_ in their sleep, then tried to bit that _someone_ and then drag that _someone_ to the roof accusing me of something _someone_ did, that I personally, think that _someone_ didn't do!" I know I'm usually more of restraint but seriously, do not get me on my bad side, especially when your a pure-blooded vampire.

"... Who is it?" He spoke after a brief pause. He leaned back at the railing and stared at me.

"What?" Seriously, is he high on blood tablets or something?

"Who is it your so desperately trying to court." A angered expression was evident on his face.

"What the hell _Kuran_, what are you talking about?"

"Your radiating pheromones, strong ones at that, no matter how much you want someone -" I cut him off at that point.

"Pheromones, are you joking, why and how on Earth would I do that?" I was confused, very very very confused, not that I would admit the fact though.

"You mean, you don't know?" His face got a sudden look of worry.

"About what?" I felt like shooting him right then and there but I left Bloody back at my room, damn it.

Damn it to hell.


	3. Enter Kaname Kuran

The blood tablet scent that signals morning **should have **infiltrated the sleeping world of a certain pure-blood prince. With one turn and a few twists, the blanket **should have** slid off and with a annoyed sigh, the said prince **should have **wore his signature -Its-another-day-...- look in his eyes and **should have **muttered something along the lines of 'absurd tasks' and **should have** dragged his sleep laced legs through the door for morning tea...

S**hould have...**

-Kaname-

For most vampires, their morning routine is set and rarely changes, well joy for them. For me, lets just assume I was walking down the hall and I caught a delicious scent in the air. I followed it strangely enough with out a second thought...

"What are you playing at..." I heard something but I was too occupied to comprehend the words. I felt a sudden jolt and I froze. I saw a all to familiar tattoo adorning a neck I was dangerously close to. I grabbed his wrist and forced him, and all his struggles with me, to the roof. I greedily inhaled some fresh air before turning to the hunter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." I spoke, trying to keep calm.

"What am _I_ doing? I'm not the one who jumped _someone_ in their sleep, then tried to bit that _someone_ and then drag that _someone_ to the roof accusing me of something _someone_ did, that I personally, think that _someone_ didn't do!" He exclaimed, glaring at me with pure anger.

"... Who is it?" I continued absentmindedly gripping at the railing for support.

"What?" He looked a me with eyes, eyes that seemed as if they were accusing me of being mad.

"Who is it your so desperately trying to court." I felt my eyes flicker scarlet with anger but managed to keep relatively calm.

"What the hell _Kuran_, what are you talking about?"

"Your radiating pheromones, strong ones at that, no matter how much you want someone -" He cut me off at this point.

"Pheromones, are you joking, why and how on Earth would I do that?" He looked confused, very confused.

"You mean, you don't know?" All anger was vanished and worry crept in its place.

"About what?" He really didn't know. _Lovely_, I added bitterly,

Just _lovely._


	4. First Exposure

First Exposure

The dark wispy growl of the rain and the murderous roar of the thunder echos through Cross Academy. A certain amethyst eyed hunter growled as the 'sticky' aftermath of unexpected rain was evident on him. His silver locks stuck to his face, cupping his delicate features. The water weighed down his hair, leaving it looking longer than normal. The ends waved and curled in docile turns.

And his clothes, his black day class blazer was folding and resting on his arm with his red tie and vest that was dripping wet with rainwater. His white button shirt was unbuttoned by four, and and his collar was open with no restraint with the absence of his tie. The revealing attitude of collar and the missing four buttons on his shirt resulted only in exposing the pale skin underneath. It didn't help that the particular brand he wore was see through, very see through when contacted with water. His usual loose black pants now resembled tight skinny jeans had 'hugged' at just the right areas. The hunter wondered momentarily how he would ever managed to get them off.

But what topped it off was the emotion on his face. His lips where a rosy pink, his cheeks were a flushed red, and his breathing labored. After all, he did just run from the alley where he disposed of a Level-E, to the school in which the damned rain just decided to fall at that very moment. The second he got inside the doors of the well heated school, he stripped off this blazer and vest. Soon after, his tie felt uncomfortably tight and opted to take that off as well. He was supposed to get a new change of clothes but apparently most of the other students also got caught up in the mess. And it just so happened that the clothing supply just decided to not be in stock the moment he arrived, just his luck.

He sighed before walking to the Night Classrooms. It was around 11 at night and the chairman put him in charge of this new program which required one prefect to be present at the Night Class at all times. And of course he got the night shift. When he entered the classroom the scent of blood tablets hit his nose but took no more thought to it, he just when to the back corner and slumped down, running his fingers through his hair before starring out the rather extravagant window.

From the very moment he entered the room, there were eyebrows raised at the scent the prefect gave off. Almost immediately, blood tablets were taken out and dropped into a Victorian styled wine glass before they took steady sips, almost in rhythm.

Of course, he never noticed the looks, the glances, or the blatant stares that were directed at him. Well, he noticed them but didn't fully understand the meaning behind them. Although he was a vampire, he was never taught to distinguish the emotions that any living being gives off; for example, lust. He just mistook them for disgust; after all, that was what he was used to.

Then the doors burst violently open and a disheveled head of hair appeared from the opening. "Listen up, today's-" and as soon as he started to talk he stopped. "Zero... What are you doing here."

"Prefect duties." He replied in a hushed tone, the strain in his voice was evident because of his lack of rest in the past days.

Toga Yagari did a double take at the voice, more so at the sight. He recognized the aura that was surrounding his pupil almost instantly. '_Pheromones?'_ With his extensive background as a vampire hunter and his acquaintance with Cross, he knew about the phenomena known as pheromones observed in ancient vampires history.

He didn't have much time to question as to why Zero was giving them of, even to as why he could in the first place, but he ran to where Zero was sitting and found himself surrounded by the Night Class. Blood-lusty vampires. He knew the way his student would affect the vampires and just before he ran, he injected a powerful anti-allure serum known as Null Negate, blood taken from the clan who had the most powerful pheromone skills during ancient times.

The group of aristocrats and a sole pure blood's eyes flickered to a dangerous red in color. Although some were more restrained than others, it was evident they wouldn't be enough time before they broke loose. They were baring their fangs, looking ready to eat Zero up. He threw a large bottle of Null Negate at the pure blood,

"Order them to take, it." The royal recognized the liquid and swiftly spoke,

"Take a drop of Null Negate with a cup of blood." His voice spilled from his mouth strong and stern.

One by one the sat down in their seats and began gulping down the blood laced with Null Negate. It took a total of ten minutes for the whole process to be done. Everyone was shocked at how they were disobedient for so long. After the tense air had a sense of restraint in it, Yagari spoke,

"The Null Negate you took is a strong poison to negate the effects of pheromones that he," jerking a thumb at Zero, " was supposedly giving off." Though no one actually looked at Zero. "The Null Negate wont permanently damage you but you will have difficultly drawing your fangs for a total of 2-24 hours, depending on the amount you took."

After a while, a sudden realization hit them, ZERO! There was no way in hell that the blunt and quick to anger Zero would keep quiet for this long. Eyes shot to the silver that was no where to be seen. Instead, the Bloody Rose was placed solemnly on the desk in his place. Now everybody knew Zero would never leave willingly without his gun. Another realization hit the group, the pure blooded prince, was no where to be seen. And it dawned upon them, Kaname never took Null Negate, furthermore, he didn't drink at all this week. Leaving a pheromone raging Zero with a bloodthirsty Kaname would not end well... Right?

.

.

.

Yea, I wasn't planning on updating for like month or something because I don't want to set any expectations because of my lazy personality ^_^'.

Umm another thing you may have realized is the writing style changed. Depending on my mood I like to set a certain 'tune' in my stories. My First person POV tend to have a humorous melody while Third person POV Version A tends to have more descriptive text. Third person POV Version B has multiple personalities, and so on.

One more thing, my paragraphs tend to cut off randomly only because I hate the strain on the eyes when you read something squished together.

One more thing,... PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN A BREIF 'ITS NICE' IS OKAY, PLEASE MAKE YOUR PRESENCE KNOWN T^T! Or I'll think it sucks or something -.- Ride the rhythm and review ^_^.

…Does anyone even read author's notes anymore? -.-


	5. Mental States Are A Bit

Part One

-Zero-

Of course _I _had to be a prefect. _I _had to be vampire hunter who is apparently a vampire because of a stupid old lady (aka Hio), just had to bite me. _I _had to be the vampire hunter/ vampire who happens to be a prefect, and gets thrown into a room full of sexual frustrated pricks who just happens to have my master as their teacher, who just happens to not notice me, _his one and only pupil_ getting drugged and dragged off by an even more sexually horny prick right under his nose, Of course, this only happens to _Me._

Now lets recap, _Master_ _Yagari_ just happens to jab his thumb at me around here:

-_"The Null Negate you took is a strong poison to negate the effects of pheromones that he," __jerking a thumb at Zero__, " was supposedly giving off."- _

He has the time to point fingers, lecture his supposed students, all the while his student of six years was being stolen here! This is what really happened:

-_"The Null Negate you took is a strong poison to negate the effects of pheromones that he," __jerking a thumb at Zero__, " was supposedly giving off."_

_Now, while this was going on, a certain pure- blood prince stealthy glides over to the silver haired hunter who was in shock at the on-going events. Taking the chance, he put some strong sleeping powder into his handkerchief and clamped it over the unsuspecting victim. -_

I have no comment to this...Never mind, scratch that last comment, seriously, Bloody Hell!

Part Two

-Kaname-

'On some absurd whim, destiny tries to be funny.' A quote I often heard, though there is nothing amusing of my situation as of now. If I recall correctly, I had been in the Night Class Room 289 for a lecture by Yagari-san, I remember thinking of some tune when the devil came in and seduced us to sin. Zero, he leisurely walked to the end corner not noticing the stares and the glances. I, too, only managed a glimpse of him from the corner of my eye. What caught my attention wasn't the presence of the hunter, but the_ absence_ of his clothes.

Then it hit me, the intense burst of pheromones, seducing everyone in the very room. I saw Aido in a crouching position, ready to pounce I was about to scold him when I noticed I was slowly taking a similar pose, as was everyone else.

I vaguely remember Yagari-san walking in and some time later passing out the Null Negate, which I simply ordered them to take.

Then it happened, as if something possessed me, I took the vial of sleeping powder from my pocket and spilled the contents on a handkerchief and clamped it firmly on _him._ I felt him go limp in my arms after a brief moment of struggle and in a moment of adrenaline, I grabbed at his surprisingly small, slender frame, and escaped into the night.

.

.

.

READ READ READ READ READ READ ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME READ ME READ ME

Yes, as you may have noticed, this is basically a short recap of the last chapter in the two 'quiet' characters point of view.

Food For Thought: Note, that since this is their thoughts, I tried to make it realistic as possible. I mean, I don't really say " Then I remember the washed hues of blues and reds, the cascading waterfalls, the exotic food, the ubiquitous fog..." I just picture it. And since it's their mind,Zero is … enraged obviously, and when your mad, you're mad so... yeah, I tried to convey the bitter sarcasm that I believe fits Zero well as,For Kaname, carrying a random bottle to sleeping powder to drug our Zero and take off with him 'into the night' is perfectly normal... -.-'

Notey Note

Ummm sorry about this chapter, this is basically a part filler chapter. I'm going with the flow with Allure and I got the idea of making Kaname be that 'out of this world rich guy' for this scene. Because everyone just swoops in and carries their crush out a window when they are unconscious because you drugged him/her ._.'But I wanted something brief as to tell what happened when Yagari was blabbering, and to get some insight on our two main's mental state... Yea ummm, should you be worried, .. Yup. 0_0.

ALSO : This chapter was made for some humor and as a helper to the following chapter which I'm currently working on. xD. I wanted to bring out some personality so the future behavior won't be as strange.

_On another note... Thank you for the reviews 3_


	6. Hidden Intentions

Hidden Intentions

It took a while for everything to sink in. It was now midnight and the missing pair was no where to be found.

The members of the Day Class were in deep slumber, unaware of the chaos that was occurring outside. The members of the Night Class however, were on the verve of exploding. Ever since the incident with Zero, they couldn't stop thinking of him. They bared their fangs instinctively when the sweet smell of Zero intoxicated them. They soon caught themselves in the act and straightened up, glancing at each other. They, just like the prince, didn't take the Null Negate. They simply held it in their mouths before spitting it out once the search had started.

When Kaname had stolen Zero, a thick haze of jealousy bloomed. The very emotion of anger towards their leader shocked them, but the lust towards the silver hunter overshadowed the thought. Once Zero was taken out of the room, they patiently waited for Yagari to commence the search for the par. The only one who actually had taken the Null Negate was in fact, no one at all. Yagari had taken a meek dose of numbing potion. Soon after the chase for Zero had begun.

Teamwork meant nothing for now as they all wanted Zero for themselves. Aido leaped on the roof, hoping a bird's eye view would be an advantage as he ran towards the scent. Kain took a path that he noticed a strong scent of the silver hunter emitted. Rima and Ruka were having a bitter dispute as they both found a suitable path but neither wanted a tag-along with them. Yagari was searching around the woods.

Shiki stayed at the campus, watching the vampires go crazy and run off, hoping to find Zero. Shiki and Zero had a close friendship, unknown to basically everyone. With his constant exposure to Zero, as well as Kaname, he knew the scents the lather were following were fake.

He caught a weak scent of a unique gunpowder. Unique to only Zero. When the silver hunter practiced his accuracy and aim, he used a special type of bullet that left a faint residue on him after uses. He also knew that since Kaname was a child, he had an attraction to Earl Grey, which was evident as the scent was mixed with Zero's gunpowder.

He went to the left wing. The left wing was untouched for quite sometime as its where the meetings would be held, until it was burnt down. Although the wing is well restored, the vampires just used another room instead. He turned the knob to find it locked. He was about to shove it open when he heard his name.

"Shiki, you bastard!" A anger laced voiced that was unique to a certain blond made him internally jolt. Aido was starring back at him, along with Kain and Yagari. Behind them were the rest of the small Night Class., however they were unconscious, against the wall. Shiki raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. Females are weak to male pheromones in the vampire world. An ironic fact actually.

"You -" Aido was about start off again but the three felt a pang and saw red. A large rush of pheromones attacked at them, it was coming from beyond the door. The quartet subconsciously spoke.

"Zero..."


	7. Driving Me Mad

Driving Me Mad

In the forgotten wing of Cross Academy, two people- well _vampire hunter and a pure-blood vampire_ – resided.

-Kaname-

I sighed a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Raking my fingers through my hair, I sat down on a chair next to a bed. The bed were something possessed me into drugging a vampire hunter, then kidnapping him. I had redressed him, since the wet uniform wasn't the best choice, I put on my white blazer on him to keep him warm.

I held my breath once more when I saw the sheets ripple slightly before I saw a pair of half lidded amethyst eyes widen. They darted at me and a small growl, he then he suddenly paused.

"W-what the..._hell_... d-did you... _do?"_ I noticed he was struggling to just get his voice heard. The drug I gave him was a strong sleeping powder that caused the victim to be in a weakened state even after they woke up. But his next actions caused me to nearly jump him there. His normally pale complexion turned a rosy pink in color. His still damp hair, and the fact that it was my uniform he wore was in no doubt an _appealing_ sight. It was no question he had caught a cold, the cold air and the lack of proper _dry_ clothing didn't help either. I touched his forehead and he shrank back, he was burning!

I was about to rush him to the infirmary when he did something that made me lose the last bit of sanity I had. He desperately tried to open the buttons on his shirt that I had just buttoned on him a few moments before. Parting his lips and taking in rushed breaths, the fever was burning him too.

"Kiryu," the want in my voice caused me to pause in shock before I continued, "... forgive me." I whispered a silent apology before I proceeded to indulge at the hunter before me. I helped him with those buttons and slid the blazer off. I was halfway through with the white shirt. I was so close, so very close to making him my own when the doors burst open.

"Kuran!" I turned me head and saw Yagari, Aido, Kain, and Shiki glaring at me for a split second before running at me, no, at, _Zero!_ I took a possessive grip on Zero's waist and they did too. Shiki grabbed hold of Zero's right hand and Kain got Zero's left. Aido was barring his fangs at me. Yagari was holding a gun, aimed at my head. I would have been startled by their behavior if it was any other day, but Zero, he was driving everyone crazy.

Just plain mad.


	8. Screw You Cold

Screw you Cold

-Zero-

Sure, Sure, _I'm _the one who is currently being a tug-of-war toy between four people. And master over there just has to point a gun just barely over _my_ head. I know he means to aim at the prick who is currently too touchy but I can't say I really trust his aim now a days. I men he shot me in the shoulder before... IN THE SHOULDER WITH A GUN! Then the horny prick was apologizing then taking off my clothes. If you're sorry don't do it in the first place!

That much I can take but I just had to get the damn cold.

Screw you cold.

...-_achoo_-...-_sniffle_-

.

.

.

Oh how I love Zero. Amidst all the angst and jealousy and all the words, Zero is a fun POV to write. This was something I just had to write. Its short I know, don't kill me T^T. But I'm uploading 'Hidden Intentions' and 'Driving Me Mad' with this as a present xD. Three chapters at once, woo! Ummm, reviews are nice, and nice people review xD

Like these lovely people,

Sairakanzaki, LuanRina, Ben4kevin, Love332, BlackroseGirl666, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, ElheiM, Irmina, Snookens5, Jadestonedreams, Nabuching

and you to you anons (but please sign up/in?)

Dont take my cookie, sakamui,YaoiFangirl, Wintereve, Aya, Kanze4ever, Me, Drops of SadnessXXXX, XxHaruhi-SamaxX, Amari-Chan,

thanks to thoese who faveorited Allure xD

Atsuko-san, Maria2a16, Raqueel, samoulto, Tsukihana YUE, xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx, Ben4kevin, BlackRoseGirl666, LuanRina, Nabuching, Sairankanzaki, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sampai

and to thoese who are up and alert

20eKUraN10,Amestriss,ayame zangetsu,Ben4kevin,BlackRoseGirl666,Dark-a-noir, Felisceleris,ItaFearMe, Kami-SamanoShukusen, LordLoveless AKA AoiYume-sama,LuanRina,Miaow1988,Redmoon1997,Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai,Snookens5,Vampire Lover 4ever n ever,Xx-NiXXy-xX,

Zero and Kaname and I LOVE YOU xD


	9. A Bad Move On Your Part

A Bad Move On Your Part

A soft whimper caught the attention of all the people present in the room. It was then they noticed the silver haired hunter's usual healthy alabaster skin was now a flushed pink and his breath was carried in a harsh and burdened manner.

He tugged at his limbs that were currently being held and yanked them free. With shallow breaths he shifted in a more comfortable position in a brunette's lap... _Kaname's_ lap. A shaky hand reached out and searched blindly for a bit before it came in contact with a cool touch. _Shiki's skin._ Zero pulled the source of the cool touch into his embrace, trying to cool off the fever that was currently burning him. Snaking his legs into Shiki's, he hugged him tightly. This action cause the two cousins to go insane. Zero's head was nuzzling Kaname's lap... Shiki's legs are being hugged by Zero's... Zero was much to close to the 'danger zone.'

Zero shuddered as a ripple of pain washed through him. Sure he was a vampire, but when he was turned, it was during a _snowstorm_ which led him highly sensitive to the cold. Moaning, he shifted around, just below thrashing, but done so with the urgency that he was in pain. Judging from his actions, he was literally drunk in pain. Zero has both hunter and vampire blood in him. The vampire blood made up about a good forty percent or so of his blood.

However, when ever the silverette got wounded, or fell into blood lust, the vampire blood attacked some of the hunter blood, trying to get any blood. And to vampire blood, hunter blood is considered pretty foreign so the blood sees it as a meal. Slowly taking the body over, not realizing that it was themselves that didn't belong, and realizing much too late, only fully understanding the consequences of the deed when the inevitable Level E was born.

Zero looked up, his vision shaky, not focusing well but enough to make out identities of the residents in the room, … sort of. He looked for the tousled blond hair that would irritate the hell out of him at the sight.

'_Hanabusa'_ He growled inwardly. Although most people wouldn't dare think of such a thing but the truth of the matter was, Zero and Aido, actually got along. The pair had polar opposite personalities, but it worked. Something they both could agree on was the fact that they were stubborn, and that they were bookworms. Zero and Aido's love for books and their very different perspectives led to an interesting book talk that the two quite enjoyed.

Another thing most people didn't know was that the two were working on a prototype. A blood tablet that worked on ex-humans. Aido came back one day from a research trip and found multiple ex-humans with the same symptoms Zero faced when he took the tablet. Although the tablets worked somewhat well, it had it's bad days. Aido didn't dare to mention it to Kaname and Zero wasn't the type to converse with people, except, perhaps maybe Aido in their little book talks, but that's besides the point. So everyone thought the two just hated each other with a burning passion. Although that was somewhat true, the pair did have their good times.

He crawled on top of the first figure he saw that had locks of gold on the head. Zero tried to lean closer, to see the face more clearly to double check as if it wasn't, it would cause so many misunderstandings. The prototype they were working on was an emergency stash for Zero, and Aido always kept one packet on the inner fold on his jacket's collar, a safety measure in a reasonable place. If Zero was ever to fall into blood lust, naturally he'd go for the neck and not Aido's pocket or something.

After a while, Zero still couldn't get his eyes to focus properly and the foggy feeling in his head was not letting up. Feeling a rush of pain once more travel through his body, Zero collapsed onto top of the supposed Aido and buried his face into the crook of 'Aido's' neck. If it was any other day, when he didn't have a cold, the hunter would've tried to do everything, anything to stop himself. But then again, Zero's low tolerance to the cold was clouding his mind.

Zero couldn't find the blood packet anywhere and was running nearly on empty as the internal blood war in him was raging on. He was so close to doing something that he would regret and squeezed his eyes shut. Desperately trying to hang on to the last bit of sanity he had left. The damn cold was killing him, inside and out. Soon, the pain became intolerable and he let out a frustrated cry of pure agony. Rolling off 'Aido', Zero found himself getting hit by a wave of intense fatigue, and felt himself slip, slip into what he recognized as a rest state.

'_Master' _He thought wearily, recognizing the charm his teacher would use when he was either in immense pain or to restrain him. The charm put the bearer into a deep dreamless sleep, allowing the body to recuperate both mentally and physically. The only side effect is that the bearer is vulnerable to anything while the charm is activated...

…

…

The group was in shock, pure shock at the turn of events. They had moved to the living room, while Zero resided in the once vacant room in the academy. Back when they were with Zero when he was half conscious, the pain he expressed so vividly burned them. It was awkward an dead- silent. A frustrated cry broke the silence, it was from Aido. He raked his fingers through his gold locks and tapped his foot evenly on the ground, signaling that he was troubled. Then it was Kain and his habit of tapping his index finger on his left thigh. Followed by Yagari playing with his lighter, flicking it on and off in an almost rhythmic pattern. Next up was Shiki and his constant sighing. Finally, Kaname. He had an intense glare that threatened to burn a hole into the couch in which his eyes were locked onto.

They were so caught up in the aftermath of Zero's sudden character in the previous minutes, they forgot one very, _very __**very, VERY **_important fact. They had left Zero, _alone, by himself, vulnerable, _and most of all, the fact that the silverette was practically a overflowing with pheromones!

…

…

"Aido, Shiki, Yagari, Kain, even Kaname?" One voice muttered in disbelief.

"I expected better from you, but I understand, he is just so _seducing_ don't you think?" Another voice spoke, clearly amused. "Well, let us pick up where we left off on our game board. I shall look forward to this round, Kaname." After a moment of silence the voice added one more thought, "This was a bad move on your part, does this mean you've learned nothing from me?" An eerie chuckled was followed by a even more chilling silence.

…

…

…

…

…

Hello~! Ummm I know I haven't updated in a loooong time, but I wasn't sure how to make a good underlying plot line to work with. Obviously the first major plot is how and why Zero is suddenly releasing pheromones. And what other better way to add on the drama then by adding villains xD. And for some reason, I always pictured that Zero and Shiki got along in a calm relaxing way. And Aido and Zero have a more comical love hate relationship. So I decided to make them '_secret' _friends and that will lead misunderstandings, leading to major jealousy problems /. I love it when characters get all protective over Zero~

...Kaname is in deep trouble O_O. Ugh, I hate/love writing the awkward phase because it's important and all, but I get those moments where I want to skip all the running away (on Zero's part) and those annoying paper works and meetings (on Kaname's part) and get to the good stuff /.

I tried to make it longer..? Any difference? No? Yes?

REVIEWS ARE LOVE xD

Oh and take a guess, who did Zero mistake for as Aido?


End file.
